Sega the Hedgehog
Name: Sega Fur Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Additional Hair: Rattail, 2 spikes in the front Clothes: Gloves, Socks, Sneakers, and Jeans Species: Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 14 Trainers: Gohan, Clippy the Gun Fox (dead) Abilities: Going Super without Chaos Emeralds, harness ki for ki attacks, able to summon an army of fsjal's Likes: His weapons, fsjal, constantly changing with his Super forms, being swag, have swag friends,boobs (lol) I love Sonic and DBZ Dislikes: Being made fun of for his age, failing at goals of his own or others Transformations: Super 1, 2, 3, 4, fsjal form Weapons: 2 Uzi's (one named Buckshot, the other, Slug) , a Colt M1911, a combat knife,4 shiny bracelets that wield different elements (such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Toxin) Allies: Secret Rose, Gohan, Gotenks , Clippy the Gun Fox(but is dead), fsjals in the FSJAL DASHIEXP army and everyone who is doing the right thing (or just a good person) Enemies: Majin Buu (Kid Version), Skinner the Fox Overwiew Sega is a brown hedgehog that has no parents.He can also go super without the Seven Chaos Emeralds,wich is much of a milestone. Hystory Sega has no parents and was carried from a stork. The stork brought Sega to the doorstep of Clippy. Although Clippy didn't know what do with Sega, he tried his best to take care of him. 6 years later Clippy taught Sega on how to use guns and gave him the Buckshot and Slug (which were Uzi's not shotguns). He also gave Sega a combat knife and a handgun. But 3 months later on Sega's birthday, Clippy's house was intruded by Skinner the Fox (who was Clippy's evil brother). Skinner pulled out a revolver up to Clippy's head and Sega shot Skinner's eye. Skinner was in great pain and tried to shoot Sega. But Clippy punched Skinner and had a fight to the death. Clippy told Sega to run and grab the gift he got him. As Sega runs with his weapons and present, he finds Clippy dead. He held back his tears and ran knewing Skinner was too strong. He outran Skinner and found a cave. In the cave he cries. He cries and swears on his life he would stop evil from taking anyone in love and kill Skinner for the crime he committed. After these events he opens Clippy's last gift to him. He finds 4 shiny bracelets that contains different elements. Fire, Ice, Toxin, and Lighting. But because of Clippy's death, he cherished his weapons as fond memories. 7 years later later, Sega learned about Super but felt like finding the Emeralds was going to be difficult so he tries to find another way. He then meets a man named Son Gohan. Sega asked Gohan to train him to become Super. Gohan accepted. During training Sega learned the Kamehameha. But after a year of training Kid Buu starts attacking. Goku and Gohan try to fight him but Gohan was absorbed. Sega thought Gohan was dead and he was enraged. He was so enraged he turned Super. Goku encouraged him to go farther and then transformed to a Super 2. But after achieving the form he collapses. After the long battle with Buu, Sega met a hedgewolf named Secret Rose. They were great friends but Sega wanted to go Super 3. He tries and was able to transform. A few days later Sega wondered if he could go beyond into a Super 4. He asks Secret Rose and she thought he was able to do it. But after attempting it, he collapses and smoke comes from his body. Secret Rose teleports him to her shed and puts him in a tub of cold water. Sega gets up and realises he needs another source of power. He remembers about the Chaos Emeralds and Sega and Secret Rose went on a mission. After some time they got all the Emeralds and Sega used them to try and transform to a Super 4. It worked. And now Sega was able to go Super 4 without the Emeralds and his Super 1,2, and 3 were buffed from the power of the Emeralds.